frozen_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Love is An Open Door/Rouge's Powers Exposed
(Later on, after their dance, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo and Vanitas, Steelbeak, and Don Karnage got to know one another alone. They talked about their lives) Sally: We often had the whole parlor to ourselves to slide. Amy: Isn’t it thrilling? Cosmo: I’ve always wanted to slide in the parlor! (She and her sisters accidentally hit Vanitas’ group with their hands) Sally: (Sheepishly) Oops. Sorry. Amy: Excuse us. Cosmo: Terribly sorry indeed. (Vanitas’ group just smiled and laughed. Later, they strolled out of the castle) Sally: (To Vanitas) Your physique helps, I'm sure. Amy: (To Steelbeak) You have really bulked up. Cosmo: (To Don Karnage) You’re so handsome! Even if you are a wolf. (In the rose garden, Vanitas’ group and the girls playfully bumped into each other. Vanitas noticed the white streak in Sally's hair) Vanitas: (Curiously) What's this? Amy: She was born with it. Sally: Although, I dreamt I was kissed by a Smurf. Vanitas: (Smiling) I like it. Steelbeak: (Smiling) Me too. Don Karnage: (Smiling) Me three. (On the balcony, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo were teaching Vanitas, Steelbeak, and Don Karnage how to eat krumkake. Don Karnage ate the whole thing) Cosmo: Yeah, the whole thing! You got it. (She, her sisters, and Vanitas’ group laughed as the krumkake crumbled in the anthro wolf's face) Sally: Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers? Vanitas: We each have four older brothers. Steelbeak: Three of mine pretended I was invisible...literally...for two years. Amy: (Shocked) That's horrible. Don Karnage: (Shrugging off the comment) It's what brothers do. Cosmo: And sisters. Amy: So do cousins. Sally: Rouge, Amy Cosmo, and I were close when we were little. But then, one day Rouge just shut me, Amy, and Cosmo out, and we never knew why. (Then Vanitas, Steelbeak, and Don Karnage held on to Sally, Amy, and Cosmo's hands respectively) Vanitas: I would never shut you out. Steelbeak: Nor I you. Don Karnage: Me neither. (The girls looked up at the gentlemen and smiled) Sally: Okay, can we just, say something crazy? Vanitas: (Excited) I love crazy! Steelbeak: Me too! Don Karnage: Me three! (Sally began to sing) Sally: All my life has been a series of doors in my face And then suddenly I bump into you Vanitas: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like... (Then it was Vanitas's turn to sing) Vanitas: I've been searching my whole life to find my own place And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue (Later, they explored one of the castle towers, slid down an empty hallway, and hid before one of the servants spotted them. Then they climbed on the castle roof and watched a shooting star. Later they walked on a bridge and danced on top of the lighthouse as the light casted dancing shadows across the sails of ships in the docks) (Amy took her turn to sing) Amy: But with you (So did Steelbeak) Steelbeak: But with you, I found my place Amy: I see your face Sally, Amy, Vanitas, and Steelbeak: And it's nothing like I've ever known before Love is an open door Love is an open door Love is an open door Sally: With you Vanitas: With you Amy: With you Steelbeak: With you Sally, Amy, Vanitas, and Steelbeak: Love is an open door (Then it was Don Karnage’s turn) Don Karnage: I mean it's crazy (Cosmo joined him) Cosmo: What? Don Karnage: We finish each other's.... Cosmo: Sandwiches Don Karnage: That's what I was gonna say Sally: I've never met someone Sally and Vanitas: Who thinks so much like me (The six took a break from singing by doing a pinkie promise) Girls and Vanitas’ group: Jinx! Jinx again! (They went back to singing) Girls and Vanitas’ group: Our mental synch-ro-ni-zation Can have but one explanation Vanitas: You Sally: And I Steelbeak: Were Amy: Just Girls and Vanitas’ group: Meant to be Cosmo: Say goodbye Don Karnage: Say goodbye Girls and Vanitas’ group: To the pain of the past We don't have to feel it anymore Love is an open door Love is an open door Life can be so much more Sally and Amy: With you Vanitas and Steelbeak: With you Cosmo: With you Don Karnage: With you Girls and Vanitas’ group: ' Love is an open door' (Then they played hide and seek amongst the stable doors, and climbed to the waterfall looking out over Arendelle. As the song ended, Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Vanitas, Steelbeak, and Don Karnage all formed three hearts with their hands, confirming that it was true love, because they have so much in common) Vanitas: Can we say something crazy? (Sally, Amy, and Cosmo giggled and nodded. Vanitas, Steelbeak, and Don Karnage knelt down) Vanitas: Princess Sally Acorn, will you marry me? Steelbeak: Amy Rose, will you marry me? Don Karnage: Cosmo, will you marry me? (Sally, Amy, and Cosmo gasped and smiled) Sally: Can we say something even crazier? (Vanitas’ group smiled and nodded) Sally: (Joyfully) YES, VANITAS!! Amy: Oh, Steelbeak! (Joyfully) OF COURSE, I WILL!! Cosmo: (Joyfully) Oh, Don Karnage, YES!! (Back at the entrance of the castle, the girls and Vanitas’ group found Bladebeak, Devon, Cornwall, Lea, Bowser, and the Koopalings finishing their own slice of chocolate cake. After they finished, they noticed Kairi and Drake and greeted them) Lea: Oh, hey. How was your time alone? Bowser: And how's it going so far? Girls and Vanitas’ group: Great! Vanitas: And we got great news! Steelbeak: Big news! Don Karnage: Wonderful news! Bladebeak, Devon, Cornwall, Lea, Bowser, and Koopalings: And what's that? Sally: Vanitas and I are gonna get married later! Amy: Steelbeak and I are getting married later! Cosmo: And Don Karnage and I are getting married later! (Bladebeak, Devon, Cornwall, Lea, Bowser, and the Koopalings got surprised suddenly, even though Bladebeak and Devon looked happy) Bladebeak: (Eagerly) Really? Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: (Squealing happily) Yes! Devon: That's wonderful! (A short pause) Cornwall: But what would Rouge say about...? Sally: (Cutting him off) Good idea! Amy: Let's go ask Rouge! Cosmo and Vanitas’ group: Good idea! (Then they run inside, leaving the confused Bladebeak, Devon, Cornwall, Lea, Bowser, and Koopalings alone. Then the half chicken/half ax creature, two-headed dragon, boy, and Koopas shrugged and resumed their fun time in the Castle Town. In the throne room, Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Vanitas, Steelbeak, and Don Karnage looked for Rouge so they could ask her for her blessing of Sally and Vanitas, Amy and Steelbeak, and Cosmo and Don Karnage's marriages) Sally: (Politely pushing her way) Oops! Pardon. Amy: (Politely pushing her way) Sorry. Cosmo: (Politely pushing her way) Can we get around you there? Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: Thank you. (Then they spotted Rouge talking with Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat) Amy: Oh, there she is. Cosmo: I see her. Sally: Rouge! (They went up to their cousin. Rouge turned to see Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Vanitas, Steelbeak, and Don Karnage. Sally, Amy, and Cosmo bowed awkwardly) Sally: I mean, Queen Rouge, us again. Um. May we present Prince Vanitas of the Southern Isles. Amy: This is Prince Steelbeak of St. Canard. Cosmo: And we’d like you to meet Prince Don Karnage of Cape Suzette. Vanitas: (Bowing before Rouge) Your Majesty. Steelbeak: Your Highness… Don Karnage: With your royal permission… (Rouge gave a polite, but reserved, nod) Sally: We would like.... Vanitas: Your blessing.... (He tried to finish Sally's sentence, feeling excited as well) Amy and Steelbeak: (Unable to keep their excitement down any longer) Of, Of our marriage! Cosmo: That's right! (This news shocked Rouge a whole lot) Rouge: (Shocked) Marriage? Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: (In a high-pitched voice) Yes! Rouge: I'm sorry, I'm confused. Cosmo: It's all goo.... (She and Amy suddenly recalled how Sally got hurt by Rouge as a child and back in the present, she looked calmly shocked) Sally: Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. Amy: We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Cosmo: Of course we'll have all the food such as soup, roast, and ice cream, and then.... (Sally turns to Vanitas) Sally: Wait. Would we live here? (Rouge's face paled in fear) Rouge: Here? Vanitas: (Smiling) Of course! Steelbeak: (Smiling) Absolutely! Don Karnage: (Smiling) It will be an honor! (Rouge tried to get her cousins’ attention) Rouge: Girls.... (But she was interrupted by Amy) Amy: Oh, we can have all twelve of your brothers to stay with us! Cosmo: Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must.... Rouge: (Gaining the girls and Vanitas’ group's attention) Wait. Slow down. Nobody's brothers are staying here. Nobody is getting married. Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: (Dismayed) Wait, what? (Rouge gently shoved her aside and turned to her cousins, feeling anxious) Rouge: (Anxiously) May I talk to you please? Alone? Sally: (Defensively) No! (She and her sisters moved back and stood closer to Vanitas, Steelbeak, and Don Karnage respectively, who also looked worried) Amy: (Defensively) Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us! Cosmo: (Defensively) So say it! Rouge: (Sighs) Fine. (Firmly) You can't marry a boy, a rooster, and a wolf you just met. Sally: (Angrily) You can if it's true love! Rouge: Sally, what do you and your sisters know about true love? Amy: (Angrily) More than you! Cosmo: (Angrily) Yes! All you know is how to shut people out! (Rouge felt hurt by those words, but she had to stay firm) Rouge: (Firmly) You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me. (As Rouge started to leave, Vanitas’ group ran up and stopped in front of her) Steelbeak: Your Majesty! Don Karnage: Please spare us! Vanitas: If we may ease your...? Rouge: (Rudely) No, you may not! And I-I think you should go. (As Rouge walked to the door, she looked at the royal handler) Rouge: The party's over. Close the gates. Royal Handler: Yes, Your Majesty. Sally: (Alarmed) What? Rouge, no. No, wait! (She for her cousin's hand, but she pulled one of the gloves off of her. This shocked Amy and Cosmo) Amy: (Shocked) Sally, stop! Cosmo: (Shocked) Why are you doing this? (Rouge gasped as she turned around) Rouge: (In panic as she reached for her glove) G-Give me my glove! (But Sally held the glove away from Rouge) Sally: Rouge, please! Please! Amy, Cosmo, and I can't live like this anymore! (Rouge fought back against her tears that were threatening to fall down her face) Rouge: (On the verge of tears) Then leave! (Sally, Amy, and Cosmo gasped as those words had hurt them. The girls did not want to see their cousin feeling so upset, so they turned and started to walk away) Sally: (Heartbroken) What did we ever do to you?! Rouge: (Feeling upset) Enough, girls. Sally: (Heartbroken) No. Why?! Why do you shut me and my little sisters out?! Amy: (Heartbroken) W-Why do you shut the world out?! Cosmo: (Heartbroken) WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?! (Rouge angrily turned around) Rouge: (Angrily) I SAID, ENOUGH!! (But as she turned around, ice shot out from her hand, creating spikes across the floor and causing Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Fat Cat, his gang, and Vanitas’ group to back up while the guests to cry out in shock while backing up in fear. Rouge looked completely frightened because now everyone knew her secret. Vanitas, Steelbeak, and Don Karnage looked up at Rouge in shock. Fat Cat ducked behind Wart, Mepps, Mole, and Snout) Fat Cat: Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here. (The girls looked at their cousin in dismay) Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: (Dismayed) Rouge? (All they could do is see Rouge getting scared upon her power's exposure, for she worked hard on keeping it a secret up until now. Rouge, in a panic, opened the door and ran off much, to the dismay of Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Vanitas, Steelbeak, and Don Karnage. Outside, Rouge bursted out of the castle door, and much to her shock, her subjects were waiting outside for her. Nearby, the Lea’s group, consisting Bladebeak, Devon, Cornwall, Bowser, the Koopalings, and Lea/Axel himself, noticed her and looked concerned) Citizen of Arendelle 1: There she is! (The other citizens cheered for her. After she looked behind her to see the girls, Vanitas’ group, Fat Cat, and his gang following her, she ran down the steps) Citizen of Arendelle 2: The queen! It is her! Citizen of Arendelle 3: (Bowing before Rouge) Queen Rouge! (The terrified queen ducked from him and through the crowd) Citizen of Arendelle 4: Our beautiful queen! (Rouge was stopped by a lady, who was holding onto her baby daughter. The baby giggled and reached out to Rouge) Citizen of Arendelle 5: Your Majesty? Are you all right? (The frightened queen backed away) Rouge: (Frightened) No. (She suddenly bumped into a fountain and grabbed its edge. The frost spreaded on the edge, went into the water, and froze it. It even froze the flowing water, turning it into an ice sculpture. Everyone gasped in shock and fear. Even Lea’s group was calmly concerned upon noticing it. Fat Cat and his gang came out the door) Fat Cat: There she is! Stop her! Rouge: Please, just stay away from me! Stay away! (Suddenly, ice magic accidentally shot out from her hand and turned the staircase into ice. Fat Cat and his gang were knocked off their feet from the force of the blast. Fat Cat got up) Fat Cat: Monster.... Monster! (Rouge looked at her bare hand in fear and looked at the woman who backed away, with the baby and her other children crying in fear. Rouge looked at her subjects, who backed away in fear. As a snowstorm began, she ran off while Sally was holding onto her cousin's glove, and Amy and Cosmo went after her) Sally: Rouge! Amy: Rouge, wait! Come back! Cosmo: Please don’t leave us! (She, Sally, and Amy saw their cousin running to the gates to the kingdom and ran after her, with Vanitas’ group, Bladebeak, Devon, and Cornwall following close behind. Confused, Lea, Bowser, and the Koopalings followed. Rouge ran out of the gates and downstairs to the water's edge until she heard Sally) Sally: Rouge! (Rouge backed up in fear, and she looked down to see the shoreline freezing under her feet) Amy: Wait, please! (Rouge glanced back at her cousins. But she turned away as she tentatively stepped out onto the fjord. It froze instantly, and she broke into a run as the water froze over with every step) Cosmo: Rouge, stop! (The three ran after their cousin, but Sally slipped and fell as Amy and Cosmo stopped running and crouched down to look at her in concern. Vanitas’ group rushed to their sides) Vanitas: Sally. Steelbeak: Amy. Don Karnage: Cosmo. Sally: No. (They just watched Rouge run to the far shore. They noticed the fjord freezing up) Vanitas: Oh no! Steelbeak: The fjord… Don Karnage: It’s icing up! Amy: (Whispering) This is not good… Cosmo: (Whispering) Definitely not good at all! (Then, after a wave of ice sunk a ship beneath the water, sans the poles and crow's nest, the fjord was completely frozen solid, freezing all the ships in place) Coming Up: Sally, Amy, and Cosmo, along with Bladebeak, Devon, Cornwall, Lea, Bowser, and the Koopalings, decide to go after Rouge, while at the same time, Rouge decides to live on her own in an ice castle at the North Mountain to keep herself and all who fear her safe. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes Category:Frozen Parodies